Listen to your Heart
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: Songfic, Listen to your Heart. Sahari is liked by many on MataNui, but only one is brave enough to tell her. And he's the one who she least expected. And he's the one who least expected the fall in love in the first place. Oneshot. SahariKopaka. R&R plz!


_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Sahari sat on a branch that hung across a large ravine in Le-Wahi, her long, dark purple hair blew gently in a light breeze that played through the woods. She tilted her head at the sound of movement somewhere down below her. She looked down, and saw a white figure below her. She smiled, recognizing the form of Kopaka, her ice-brother. He really wasn't her brother, but she still referred to him like that, just like all the other Toa.

He seemed to be looking for something, or someone. He was looking around, and up, and down, and all over the place. She had to hold back a snicker as he finally noticed her in the tree.

"Sahari, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," he looked slightly relieved to have found her, and she smiled.

"You were looking for _me_? Funny, that's a rare thing, isn't it?" She giggled, and she could've sworn she saw him blush.

He jumped and landed next to her on the branch, and she smiled at him. "Are you alright Kopaka? You seem disturbed, or something."

This time he really did blush. "I, uh, wanted to tell you something. That's why I was looking for you."

"Well then, tell away," she smiled at him again, and his heart nearly melted, a rare thing to happen to the Toa if _Ice_. She had been on his mind forever for a very long time, and now he wanted to tell her.

He opened his mouth, and found that no words came out. She titled her head quizzically, her purple hair falling over her shoulder, and brushing his arm.

He could feel his heart begin to race, most unnatural. She seemed to make him do that often. He was surprised that he had even managed to get this far. He knew very well that both Lewa and Tahu liked Sahari as well, and he also knew that neither of them would come out in the open and tell her. He also knew, however, that Lewa had kissed Sahari, but she had told him that it had meant nothing. He hoped that by telling her he loved her, that she would love him back. He had never once even thought about the prospect of love with this new Toa, let alone telling her if he did.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, _

_The beauty that's been,  
When love was wilder than the wind._

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He opened them again, only to find her laughing.

Hurt, and gave her and annoyed look. "May I ask why you are laughing at me?" he asked in an upset voice.

She shook her head, still gasping with laughter. "S-sorry! It's just; I've never seen you this uncomfortable in my life! I never even thought you were capable of being this way!"

"You'd be surprised," he answered through pursed lips, "Now will let me say what I want to say or not?"

She brushed her hair out of her face, folded her hands in her lap, and gave him her undivided attention. He smiled at her for the first time in ages, and then sighed.

"This is so hard. I've never been this nervous before," he mumbled.

"That's new,"

"Sahari!"

"Sorry."

"Alright, here it goes. I wanted to tell you, that we've known eachother for a long while, and, well, I think that my feelings towards you have changed a great deal since then, and-"

But Sahari and stopped listening; she had heard the one thing that had sent her mind into a whirlwind. No, _no, _NO! He couldn't tell he loved her! That would destroy everything! Of course she loved him back, but she was too afraid that if would hurt a certain _other_ person. She had loved him since she had first laid eyes on him, about a year previously. However, she had made a promise to herself only to love the first person to kiss her, and, tragically enough, it hadn't been him. Now all she could do was run, and run far, away from all the pain she was about to cause.

Unfortunately enough for her, she wasn't fast enough. She tried to jump from the tree, but Kopaka grabbed her arm.

"Sahari, please! Hear me out!" For the first time, there was pleading in his voice.

"No, no, no…" she moaned, "please don't tell me anything, please!"

He merely shook his head. "Too late, _sister. _What I've wanted to tell you for the longest time ever, is that I love you!"

Her heart stopped, and her face paled. Damn it, _damn it, _DAMN IT! No, he _cannot_ do this to me! No! She could feel a chill pass through her body, as he began to lean it towards her, his eyes slowly closing as he did, preparing to kiss her. Oh God, please no! She closed her eyes too, but in a prayer.

Just as his lips caught hers in a kiss, she turned her head away, so his lips just brushed her cheek, breaking the would-be kiss. In her mind, there was the image a bright green Toa.

"Kopaka…" she groaned. This was going to hurt her a whole lot more that it was going to hurt him.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart,  
before you tell him goodbye. _

"I'm sorry…"

END


End file.
